


This Chorus is Killing Me

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 卢里德全自动被pua
Relationships: David Bowie/Lou Reed
Kudos: 2





	This Chorus is Killing Me

有一条泛滥成灾的忠告是：像今天就是世界末日一样生活。  
卢知道这完全是个笑话。  
饱尝爱情和痛苦、愤世嫉俗到可笑的程度、在酒后砸掉整个房间、把事做绝、写很多伟大和无聊的歌，你以为你可以从心所欲，但有些伸手就可以实现的事情你永远不会去做，因为这是你的牢笼你的生活，换而言之，这就是你。比如在电话响起之前你不可能主动去修复那段关系，哪怕世界末日，哪怕你时不时就在想着他。像一颗沙子卡在颅骨与脑膜之间，结不出珍珠，当然。热情已经离去太久，他甚至没有再为他写过半行诗。  
卢注意到大卫的号码换了。可能已经换过好多遍。卢心不在焉地听着对方的礼貌的寒暄，脑子乱转。这位巨星想必总是需要为逃避某些恼人的关系而更换号码，或许自己也会是其中一个，或许自己仅仅只是一段遥远的过去。  
大卫听上去快乐而平静。正常人都不会把二十年前的酒后斗殴太放在心上。  
“出来见一面吗？我在’the Clubhouse’。”他说。  
卢看了看窗外，哈德森河倒映着城市，仿佛一个隐形的强引力源拖拽着全城的霓虹灯，所有邪恶的光线在水面上扭作一团。他忽然感到一阵眩晕。一个糟糕的预兆。  
录音室离他所在的地方不远，他相当熟悉。也许大卫知道这一点，也许录音室里的谁提了句卢·里德也来过这里。现在卢走在路上，去看望一个多年不见的旧友。这就是人们都在做的事情。这没什么。  
卢知道如今还有人在讨论他们当初真假参半的公开的亲密。媒体和公众的好奇令他厌烦透顶。对不起，没有新头条，再也没有了。谈资已经够多了，剩下的部分琐碎又不值一提，就让它们消失吧。到头来，你可以用两三年断续的相处做些什么，记住些什么呢？够记住他的样子，反正半个世界都记得。够记住他的声音，反正扭开收音机就可以听见。够记住自己试探和逃避的样子，反正在下一段关系里你还可以旧梦重温。有一次卢去看了大卫在音乐节上的表演，几万个歌迷一齐欢呼，他们看上去信赖于他、知道他的一切，而自己却对台上的那个留姜黄色短发的男人一无所知。你们拥抱过接过吻，抛下一堆传闻流言各奔东西，现在回到地面上来吧，久别重逢，要有一切恰如其分的欣喜与感怀，但别太多。  
让多年来的耿耿于怀失去它的位置吧。在他们的第一次破裂后的艰难时光里，卢挣扎着要写出那张新唱片。卡罗琳、吉姆和卢，大卫、贝蒂和卢，沸腾的姓名和语句嗡嗡作响，但没有任何一个单词落到纸上。最后在这个纯属虚构的故事里，只有受折磨是爱存在的实证。现在不得不结束了，那颗卡在颅骨与脑膜之间的沙子，与回忆无关，仅仅是长久弥留的后遗症。  
所以卢必须去见他。必须把这当作一件人们都做的无关紧要的事情。


End file.
